<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Thin Air by Svaneaalka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919847">Into Thin Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svaneaalka/pseuds/Svaneaalka'>Svaneaalka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk England, Fantasy, Human Names, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Spells &amp; Enchantments, World Meeting (Hetalia), Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svaneaalka/pseuds/Svaneaalka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of disappearances happened in London gained attention after a famous youtuber vanished during a live stream. England begins to investigate, however, he disappears as well when a spell sends America and him into a fantasy book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Thin Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light from the streetlamps illuminated the entrance to the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man stood in the sidewalk and raised his hand holding the cellphone to get a better angle of himself when the live began. He smiled as he saw the number of people watching him increasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, everyone. This is Jimmy!" he said with a smile still on his lips. ”Can you guys hear me? Are the audio and video okay?” He waited for the comments. “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around and took a flashlight from his back pocket. He lit the sign in the entrance and showed it to his audience, under the coat of arms of the city of London, it read: Hampstead Heat, East Heath Road. “In my last videos, many of you in the comments dared me to come to Hampstead Heath at night." He held the flashlight under his chin. “And today,” said him in a low voice with an exaggerated British accent, “prepare for a scary adventure because we're here across the pond mwahahahaha.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned as messages flooded the chat, and walked inside the park. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Do you guys know where I am going right now? If you know, don't tell anyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost an hour after the live stream began, between answering random comments in the chat and paying attention to where he was going, he approached his destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re having a walk under the moonlight. This is so romantic!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped and his breath came in ragged as he looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm... I think it's around here..." His tone switched to excited, "We're here! Look! Look! Take a look at this." The camera was moved around to show the surroundings. "Man, I’m so tired. But this is worth it. It's night and we're here." He giggled. "Do you recognize this? This is the place where is said that a couple of people have disappeared this year."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A white and blue 'DO NOT CROSS' tape isolated the area. He ran and passed underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here," he pointed downward, "in this area, specifically, a backpack was found about two weeks ago, but the owner was never. seen. again. His name was—  is or was—nobody knows what happened to him, so his name was Jacob Carter. He lived around the neighbourhood, and that kid was the last person who went missing around here. Before him, there was a man who was last seen in that train station nearby. I think you guys could see it when I began the live. It was right across the street." He stared ahead, brows furrowed. He glanced to the camera, then flickered his eyes to the spot in the park. "What was that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man waited for a few seconds trying to listen or see something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I saw a light right there." He pointed the camera and flashlight to the spot he mentioned. “Can you see anything?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the comments said he was mad, he should get out of there, he would end up getting robbed, he was brave, he should stop trying to scare them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed, and the camera now focused on his face, one could see he was a bit unsettled, but maintaining his composure. "So, as I was saying, his disa— " he stopped and his eyes widened in shock, and in a blink of an eye, his face no longer appeared on the screen. "Oh my god!" The cellphone abruptly dropped on the ground. "Oh my god!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment only yells could be heard, but they suddenly ceased, and the camera continued recording the sky and tree branches. An hour passed and it went on without the scene changing until a policeman picked up the cellphone finally ending the live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <b>***</b> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That issue required further investigation, England was certain. As soon as he laid eyes on the news headline, he knew things were getting out of hand. He read the article and finished clicking a link by the end of the text which opened a new tab. A video loaded and began to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers idly tapped the mahogany desk in annoyance. Just what in hell was going on with those kids nowadays? Did they have nothing else to do? Michelangelo was twenty-four when carved the Pietà—he had to hear France all the time fawning over Italy's artists. England was amazed that at such a young age the man gave the illusion of movement in a bloody block of granite. Now England looked at the suggestions in the corner of the screen, he saw Harry Potter Theme With Armpit (Remix).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drank in a single gulp a half-full cup of rum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth be told, the comparison to Michelangelo was unfair. But he was angry that with this amount of information at their disposal people still felt more inclined to seek the stupidest things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And why was that remix being recommended to him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrolled down the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the comments, there were all sorts of reactions: ones were scared, some were complaining about having missed the live, others wanted to go through the same experience, a few suggested it was only a strategy to attract more viewers, some hoped that soon enough the boy would be back safe and sound posting new videos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England closed the tab. Rubbing his temples, he filled his lungs with a deep intake of air. Something needed to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed the window displaying the article covering the disappearance of the nineteen-year-old youtuber, switched off the laptop, flipped it shut, and got ready to leave. England grabbed a coat and was in the process of pushing his arms inside the sleeves when the sudden noise of someone banging on the front door startled him. He finished putting on the coat and left the study. Meanwhile, the loud bangs continued accompanied by an equally loud voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, England! Open the door, I know you're there!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm coming!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Englaaaand!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swung the door open with a brisk movement. The other, when saw England, contrasted his expression with a wide smile. "What are you doing here, America?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Geez... Is that way of greeting me? Since the World Meeting is tomorrow, I'll spend the night here and we can go together." He stepped into the house carrying two bags that looked far too oversized for a few days trip. "And once I'll stay, you could entertain me a bit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? Stop inviting yourself to someone else's house. Since when did you become so ill-mannered?" England crossed his arms. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop arriving unannounced?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww... Come on. I told you I would be here today. I can't believe you've forgotten."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't remember that. Well, okay. Stay. But I don't have time to babysit you right now. I need to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For a walk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay then, I'm going with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," England smirked. "But don't complain afterwards."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, were you drinking?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you're driving?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. You're not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, you drive then," England gave him the keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America gave the keys back. "I don't like driving the wrong side of the road."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not the wrong side."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever, man. I'll call an Uber."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hampstead Heath, one of the most famous tourist attractions in London, was now becoming famous for being a haunted site. The young youtuber disappearance in the middle of a live stream caught the media attention. Suddenly, an urban legend was becoming real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If before, the green space was used for the setting of novels, depicting monsters and assassins walking around there, now, reality mingled with imagination. This fact attracted a different kind of visitors, but also scared away the ones who were not so fond of the idea of being at the mercy of supernatural creatures or criminals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stories that always happened with a friend of a friend, were part of their daily lives now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa, I know this place!” America said as they entered the park. “Are we really going there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England looked over his shoulder to America, who had refrained from walking further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You insisted on coming with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you had told me you were heading here, I wouldn't have come." His gaze darted from one side to another, as if expecting something to jump from behind the bushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How can you be so afraid during daylight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it matter what time of day is? Ghosts don't care, they simply attack!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can’t believe you’re scared. See? People are coming and going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh... yeah... At least we’re not alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England continued with America trailing close behind. But the more they entered inside, fewer people passed by them. They had left the footpath a couple of minutes before and saw no one else since then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, England.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go there any more. I’m not giving another step in this haunted place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are no ghosts here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are. And they’re abducting people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, this a lovely afternoon. Just appreciate the beauty of my park, will you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would if it weren’t haunted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America shrieked when the breeze made a leaf fall on his head. His cheeks turned pink of embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you can stay there or you can return if you still remember the way." He turned to continue walking and then smirked back. "All by yourself, of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't need to tell anything else, in the next moment, America was beside him, wary and startled at every rustle in the leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the theories that arose on internet communities was that Hampstead Heath was being used as a place for rituals of a secret sect, where the people who went missing abandoned their old lifestyle to become part of the group. A variation of this theory was that the missing people were sacrificed and had their blood drank by gothic teens who were self-proclaimed vampires. Other variation defended the vampires in Hampstead Heath were real and the government was disposing of the bodies found in the park to maintain the order. The more realistic minds scoffed at them and pointed out that those people were kidnapped to have their organs removed and sold by a good price in the black market. Perhaps by now, they had been bought by a dying millionaire in need of a new kidney or some crazy psycho wishing to make human experiments in a dirty, dark basement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The police in its turn had no conclusion to what might have happened to the unfortunate ones who disappeared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first ones were a man and a woman who had been married for two years. Last time they were seen, they had lunch at a café located nearby the south entrance, and the purchase was registered in the credit card. In the following week, a man went missing. Footage from security cameras in the station proved that he was indeed around the park before his disappearance. He left at Hampstead Heath station and didn't return home later that day. Next, was a teen. His backpack, soaked by the night rain, was found by two girls during the morning, near the spot the cellphone containing the last live made by the youtuber was found later. The location was half a kilometre from the bathing pond. The investigation continued, but so far the police found no traces that could lead to their whereabouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter from what angle the case was analysed, the people had nothing in common, the only clue was the park itself. Those urban legends were good and alluring as long as they remained harmless, just a  romanticized figment of imagination told by mouths thirsty for thrilling stories. When people start to act on them, then it becomes a headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The speculations had the potential to become an economic problem. More visitors might start to avoid the location for fear of being kidnapped. Even the image of British police might be tainted. All in all, it had to be stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England needed to restore the peace and safety among his citizens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood before a tree, examining its shape. It was large, but nothing impressive. Just another tree in the park. Its trunk was no thicker than the others, its branches just as irregular, its leaves no greener, nor bigger, or numerous. It was just an ordinary tree among others of same species just a few meters away. However, the tape isolating it, told otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marks of struggle in the ground, was a detail that attracted England's attention, indicating that someone had been standing there near the tree, and then, had been dragged away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was more to that area. England could sense the faint presence of... something. Just as his nostrils recognised the smell of soil, of dead leaves stamped by hundreds of feet, of the greenery around, his senses could recognise something unusual there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England knew that magic had to be involved. The frustrating part was that he couldn't point his finger on what kind of magic. It seemed too generic. One thing England was sure: it was not fairies. Their presence was easily distinguishable. Fairies were inconstant and had a light touch to them, like a breeze that brushes the skin in a moment to be gone in the next. And also, they were noisy, they giggled and sang, their infectious cheerfulness was easy to notice, he could definitely say if a fairy was around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This one presence, on the other hand, homogeneously enveloped the body. It resembled the same wave of energy that suddenly filled the room when one of those old TV's were turned on. Discovering what was the source would be a struggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Is like entering inside a barrier</em> <em>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>England turned to America and opened his mouth to ask him if he could sense the presence as well but when saw the tightened muscles in America's jaw and his worried eyes gazing at the marks in the dirt, England refrained. He would only terrify him further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The guy from the video was caught by the ghosts here," America mumbled. "Uh... England...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you searchin' for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England had a hand on his chin and was staring at the overgrowth. "Something unusual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unusual?" America kept glancing the way they had come. He pouted. "I want to get out of here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The marks. I</em> <em>t could</em> <em> have</em> <em> be</em> <em>en</em> <em> the other way around too. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a minute." England took a few steps toward the tree. With his right hand, he touched the rough bark. He clicked his tongue. After walking around, he squatted down to look at a spot under a bush thinking he had seen something glistening, but it was just a chrysalids. Then he stood up, lost in thought, and looked at the other trunks near that one. He sighed and patted his hands on his dark jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we go now?" America asked. "I'm getting hungry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. I need to stop at the grocery store. I'm without flour for scones," England said as they started to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was talking about MCD."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and your hamburgers... you should eat something healthy once in a while."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hamburgers are the supreme food combination!" America argued, and for a moment even forgot he was afraid of a sudden ghost attack. "They have carbohydrates in the bread, proteins in the meat and cheese, and lots of vitamins in the salad!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You forgot to add the ungodly amount of fat, sodium, and food preservatives."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, why must you always see the bad side in everything?" He pointed a finger at England, "Last time you went to my place you ate hamburgers and enjoyed! Don't lie! 'Cause you told me they were good!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you made them! You used fresh ingredients — compared to those cancer factories, at least. Remember that time when you forgot to eat that hamburger from McDonald's? It stayed two whole days inside the car and when you opened the bag it was intact."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. And you didn't let me eat it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I didn't! You should know there's something wrong when not even bacteria want it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Most burgers now are preservative-free."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Humpf. Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But the food is tasty!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm... yes... I suppose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But that's not worth the trouble."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww come on! There must be something else you like about McDonald's!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I find their tenacity to give everyone their own heart attack astounding."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the bickering, America managed to take England to the nearest McDonald's but was not so lucky into convincing him into eating a hamburger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <b>***</b> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you taking so long?" England walked between the shelves full of biscuits of all sorts of brands and flavours until he stopped beside America.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know which one to pick," America told him, holding two packs of Oreo in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're not that good anyway. Just pick a Jaffa Cakes instead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I'm not in the mood for cakes. I want cookies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaffa Cakes are biscuits!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why is it called a cake?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me," a boy no older than ten years old spoke. They moved out of the way. The boy determinedly grabbed a pack of chocolate biscuits from the shelf and left the aisle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want this one," he motioned the bigger pack, and then pointed with it at the price tag on the shelf, "but look at the price!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm. It seems average to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I take three smaller packs I'll have the same quantity of cookies, but it'll cost me less."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then take three of the smaller."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what's your dilemma?" England asked exasperated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here," he showed the front of the bigger pack. "In this corner says I'll take more cookies, paying less."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a market strategy to induce you to buy more than you need!" England ran a hand through his hair. "If you're so concerned about the mistake, just leave a complaint to the manager to fix it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked with sad eyes to the blue plastic. "Dude, I can't believe Oreo lied to me. I'm feeling betrayed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just forget about it. I'll make you those bloody biscuits when we get back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Er- I think I'll get the bigger one." He retrieved the smaller to its place in the shelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Let's get going."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Er... sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began to leave the aisle, but in a last thought, America returned and put a second big pack in the basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <b>***</b> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America had a smile playing on his lips as he munched a biscuit, watching England on the other sofa seat fumbling with the lid of the whisky bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those fucking twats... will just make me waste time. Why can’t we make a conference call like during the pandemics? The results will be the same... I need to catch the culprit of those disappearances. And you... I can't believe you made me waste my time in a pointless argument about biscuits and then you bought two of them. Two!" He held up two fingers to give emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I can't believe you already got drunk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not drunk dammit!" He brought the tumbler to his mouth, swallowed the beverage, and went on, "You are the one who asked for a drink and then grimaced when tasted it. You're such a child."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! What does it have to do with anything? I grimaced because It’s been a while I don’t drink and I was not expecting this whisky would be so strong." America's gaze flickered to the remaining alcohol. "You call me a child, but I hold my liquor better than you any day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England reached for another drink, but America took the bottle away before he could touch it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you've had enough, old man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England punched the backrest of the sofa. "You don't tell me what to do!" America only blinked at the sudden outburst. "I raised you! You should respect me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America rolled his eyes. "There you go again..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England outstretched his arm trying to catch the bottle out of America's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Give it back!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." America put his free hand flat against England's chest to keep him away from the bottle. "I don't want to worry about your drunk ass tonight. We've got a World Meeting tomorrow morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England tried for a minute more to no avail until he got tired and huffed. "Fine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed himself off the sofa. America watched him walk with unsteady legs out of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cabinets opened and closed as England rummaged through the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bloody hell!" America heard him say after a moment of silence. He stood up. When he reached the doorway his eyes widened. England was crouching in front of an open cabinet under the counter, holding by the neck, a nearly empty bottle of rum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I forgot I drank all my liquor when Prussia came here," he glared at the bottle. He opened the lid, and before America could stop him, England downed that last gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. That's enough." America said as England hold on the counter to get up. America caught him by the upper arms when thought he would stumble. Then raised an eyebrow. "And what was Prussia doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. He came here out of the blue and we drank."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America nodded slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England glared at him. "I want the whisky. Give it to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Cause I drank it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Liar. You can't possibly have drunk all of it. I still had three shots left."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I did." America exhaled a breath with his mouth open. The smell of whisky hit England's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fucking brat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America began to laugh of his annoyed face. "Come on, let me take you to your room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want more rum."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It’s rum now? You said there's none left." America lifted him on his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England punched his shoulders. "I don't want to sleep!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pfft. As if I care. And stop doing that! Do you want me to drop you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>England continued punching. "Do whatever you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” America threw him slightly upward and saw England scrunch his eyes, waiting for the fall that never came and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bloody idiot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only caused America to laugh harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hahahaha you should have seen— ouch! ouch! Don't, don't, don't—" England started pulling his cowlick. When he released, America was frowning. "It hurt, you know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good," said England, resting his head on America's shoulder, being taken upstairs. "When did you become so unnerving?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, old man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America heaved a sigh when he closed the room after England accepted being tucked in without any more protests. He had told him to change clothes before sleeping and left; he went to the living room, where his cookies and Netflix waited for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after, he heard the front door slamming shut right when he was beginning to doze off, and sat up with his heart racing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"England?" No one answered. He hesitated before leaving the sofa. From the doorway of the living room, he peeked at the front door. There was no one there. He shuddered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran upstairs and found out that England was not in the bedroom. Quickly he returned downstairs. With his hand still on the front door handle, his eyes searched for England outside, but there were no signs of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh dammit!" he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without bothering with a coat, he walked the path leading to the sidewalk lined each side by rose bushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got outside and gave a few steps, he brought a hand to his mouth trying not to snicker. He pulled out the cellphone from his pocket, and with a grin on his face, America began to record the scene. After he had a good full minute of video, America cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"England." Said man looked at him, only then realising he was being watched and stopped what he was doing. "Why are you pole dancing in a street sign?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"America, you’re there! Come dance with me!" His voice was slurring more than before. He was wearing an unbuttoned knee-length coat over a white shirt and no pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>America stared at him for a second, then shook his head. He walked over to England and took him by the wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's get back. You're literally freezing your ass off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up! I want more rum!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Too bad, because you're not getting any!" America hauled him up on his arms and took him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least he left the front gate half-opened and he just had to push it with a foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He settled England in the bed. This time when he left the room, he locked the door. If England attempted to leave again, he would know straight away. America yawned and headed to the guest room, hoping to get some sleep before travelling to Paris in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>